Ash vs Ash?
by Luckenhaft
Summary: Basicly what could happen if Ash had beaten Cameron at the quarter-finals of the Vertress Conferance. I will also reveal to you all the truth of why the Black, and White anime sucks so much. WARNING! There will be bashing of the main character of the Black, and White anime who is trying to trick us all into thinking he is Ash. This fic also contains crackyness. You have been warned


**Luckenhaft: Greetings my 'loyal' viewers. It is I! LittleKing9512! I write this story in inspiration from reading Aura Conquest which is good since there was some Damian-bashing at the start, and in tribute to the passing of the original director of the Pokemon anime, Takeshi Shudo. This may have been the first I have heard of the guy, but I will miss his unique genius either way.**

**Shinryu: This story is basicly a battle between TYL V2 Ash, and the Main character of the Black, and White anime who is trying to trick us all into believing he is Ash.**

**TYL V2 Ash: I will miss you Takeshi-Tou-san. (Starts crying before turning, and hugging Shinryu.)**

**Shrinyu: What the fu- (Stares at the sobbing Ash crying into his shirt before wrapping his arms around him, and patting him on the back.) It'll be okay. It'll be okay.**

**Unova Ash: Let's battle allready! (Fist pumps not caring that TYL V2 Ash's father-figure has passed becuase he is a prick.)**

**Luckenhaft: (Smacks Unova Ash upside the head smiling as Unova Ash cries out in pain.) I like hitting children. (Pauses.) Don't take that the wrong way people. **

**TYL V2 Ash: Luckenhaft doesn't own Pokemon. If he did then... then... (Starts crying again.) Tou-san wouldn't be rolling over in his grave watching the Black, and White anime.**

**Luckenhaft: Someone get this kid's mother here! **

**Shinryu: On it! (Goes to get Ash's mom but stops, and stares at the viewers.) This one shot is based on a what if scenario where Unova Ash defeats Cameron/Kotetsu. Take this seriously if you want to. I wouldn't. (Leaves now.) By the way we don't own Those Damn Sexy Amber Eyes.**

* * *

**Vertress Conferance, White Stadium.**

"Welcome everyone to the second of the semi-final battles of the Vertress Conferance." The announcer called out loud earning a roar of cheers from the crowd, after 2 short days of waiting they finally get to see what will more than likely will be the 2nd most interesting battle in the tournament. The last battle between Ash Ketchum, and Cameron Kotetsu ended on a rather interesting note when all of a sudden Zekrom showed up, and zapped Cameron's newly evolved Lucario into unconciousness. Turns out interference by legendary isn't against the rules for the Unova League since no one thought it would ever happen. The Unova League are now rectifying this error in their judgement

"First up we have the mysterious S.i. Shuzen who has dominated the Vertress Conferance in every battle he has been in. Not losing a single one of his pokemon in battle or reusing the same pokemon he has used in any of his earlier battles." The announcer spoke aloud as a young man in thick black cloak with a hood that obscured any of his features except his (as described by Bianca who faced him earlier in the tournament. Her dad is probably still crying.) Those Damn Sexy Amber Eyes entered the stadium arena with a Pikachu sitting on his shoulder relaxed, and took his position on the battlefield opposite of Ash who stood before him a little bit scared as S.i. glared at him intently with Pikachu who was also scared as S.i.'s Pikachu was glaring at him as well.

"Next up is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town who proved in his last battle that the great Zekrom-sama is stalking him." The announcer announced reminding everyone he was a fan of the Deep Black Pokemon.

Silence descended on the stadium as everyone waited anxiously for either one of the trainers to send out a Pokemon. They didn't have to wait long as Ash sent out his first pokemon Palpitoad who honestly shouldn't be competeing in this tournament due to the fact he has very little actual battle experience like all of his Unova Pokemon. In retrospect Ash is an idiot for not using any of his other pokemon from his previous journeys in this tournament.

S.i. stared at Ash's Palpitoad for a few long seconds thinking on which pokemon he was going to use before he pulled out a pokeball, and released his pokemon muttering, "Go."

Emerging onto the battlefield on S.i.'s side was a pokemon Ash didn't want to battle again, "Another Lucario! You gotta be kidding!?" Ash called out as he facepalmed after looking at the shiny version of the pokemon that had nearly cost him his chance in making it to the semi-finals. Where a normal Lucario's fur was blue this one's fur was yellow, and where a normal Lucario's fur was yellow this one's was blue. Basicly it's colors were swapped around.

The shiny Lucario turned to face his master who looked towards him, and nodded.

_'I will not fail you master.' _The shiny Lucario thought before disappearing in a yellow blur, and reappearing behind a surprised Palpitoad, and followed up with slamming a Aura Sphere into Palpitoad's back that sent him flying forward into the air.

"Palpitoad use-" Before Ash could finish his command Lucario disappeared into another yellow blur, and reappeared above Palpitoad with a much larger Aura Sphere. Lucario slammed the giant Aura Sphere into Palpitoad's stomach that sent him crashing into the ground moments before the Aura Sphere exploded kicking up a cloud of dust.

Lucario didn't give Palpitoad a chance to let up as he disappeared in another yellow blur dashing into the cloud of dust. Seconds later Palpitoad came flying out of the smoke cloud, and landing in front of Ash unconcious. Ash along with everyone else stared in shock as the shiny Lucario displayed speed that made some of the people there suspect the Lucario knew Extreme Speed as the said Lucario retracted his outstretched palm that had just been glowing a second ago.

"Weak." S.i. spoke barely above a whisper before lying down on the ground, and closing his eyes. This annoyed Ash because his opponent didn't even care much about the battle to be PAYING attention.

"Grr! Go Boldore!" Ash growled out not realising what Pokemon he had just sent out to face the Fighting/Steel-type. In response S.i. opened one eye to examine Boldore before closing it again, and scoffing, "Idiot."

Before Ash could recall Boldore who was contemplating sconing Ash for throwing him into the Dragon's Den, Lucario went into action. He disappeared again using Extreme Speed, and reappeared in front of Boldore.

_"Forgive me." _Lucario said to Boldore in poke-speech before striking Boldore with Force Palm which sent Boldore skidding back a few inches but still Boldore held strong barely due to his special ability being Sturdy.

"Boldore use Rock Blast!" Ash ordered angrily as Boldore complied more than likely wishing Ash had recalled him as he fired the large boulder at Lucario who simply stood there unflinching. Right before the large boulder could hit it's target Lucario's eyes gleamed, and he disappeared, and reappeared right behind the large boulder as it came crashing into the ground.

"Was that Detect?" Cilan called out amazed Lucario would stil have a move like that when it could easily dodge attacks like Rock Blast. Lucario closed his eyes then disappeared, and reappeared in front of Boldore with his palm glowing again, _"Goodbye." _Lucario said to Boldore before slamming the Force Palm into Boldore that sent him flying back towards Ash who ducked just in time to not get crushed as Boldore crashed into the wall.

Ash recalled his KOed Boldore fuming as he tried to think of how to get rid of that annoying Lucario, "Go Pignite!"

Pignite emerged onto the battlefield standing tall confident he could take down the Fighting/Steel-type.

"Return." S.i. announced as Lucario returned to his master's side as he called out his next pokemon that surprised everyone again.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Ash cried out indignantly as he stared at the one pokemon he was 100 % sure could kick Pignite's ass."

_"Your going down!" _The only Fighting/Water-type in the world announced in poke-speech in his Resolute Form to Pignite smiling wickedly before charging at Pignite who promptly used Flame Charge to run away like a prissy.

_"This is jacked up!" _Pignite cried out in fear, and annoyance as he was being chased by the fourth sword of justice. Pignite then had an ideal as he stopped, turned around, and stared at Keldeo who stopped chasing him. Pignite then fell backwards to the ground, and pretended to play dead.

"Pignite doesn't look like he will be getting back up so Keldeo is the winner!" The referree announced as Ash was really pissed off at Pignite's cowardice as he recalled the Fire/Fighting-type.

"Go Leavanny!" Ash called out sending his fourth pokemon hoping this one might not chicken out of battling. Leavanny stood still for a moment staring at Keldeo before bowing, _"It is an honor to be crushed by you in battle fourth sword of justice." _Leavanny said to Keldeo before standing up straight again as he prepared for the beating he would recieve from the obviously well trained legendary.

"Leavanny use dual Leaf Blade!" Ash ordered as Leavanny nodded as his two arms glowed a green aura, and extended till they resembled two long blades.

_"Behold my Secret Sword!" _Keldeo announced as he unleashed his signature attack. His badass **(In my opinoin.)** looking armored horn glowed a magnificent yellow aura along with his body as it lengthened to 3 feet long. **(DAMNIT! WHY CAN'T I BE NORMAL!? I CAN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT A CERTAIN PART OF THE MAN'S ANATOMY THAT LOOKS LIKE KELDEO'S ORDINARY FORM HORN!)**

The two swordsmen stared at each other before charging full speed intent on impaling the other one. **(DAMMIT! I CAN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT IMPALING, AND KELDEO'S HORN!) **

The two swordmen's blades met in a clash as they pushed against one another trying to overcome the other one with the blade/blades. In the end Keldeo's won out as his sword broke through Leavanny's crossed Leaf Blades, and sent Leavanny hurtling backwards. Keldeo then unleashed a powerful collumn of water at Leavanny that sent him reeling back into the wall. Keldeo didn't think about slowing down as he coated himself in a cloak of water, and launched himself at Leavanny who was struggling to get up.

"Leavanny use Energy Ball!" Ash called out as Leavanny nodded weakly, and fired the green sphere of energy at Keldeo. The Energy Ball proved useless against Keldeo's Aqua Jet. Keldeo crashed into Leavanny creating a large crater in the stadium wall before returning to S.i.'s side of the battlefield.

"That's 4." S.i. told Ash still lying down on his box staring up at the clouds bored as Ash now contemplated throwing the match as both trainer's returned their pokemon.

"Go Scraggy!" Ash called out sending out Dark/Fighting-type who shouldn't be battling in this kind of battle.

"Go." S.i. muttered bored as he sent his 3rd pokemon out.

"Another shiny!" Ash yelled exasperated now as he glanced at the Mienshao whose normally cyan fur was red, and her whiskers were blue at the end instead of yellow.

"Dual Chop." S.i. muttered loud enough for Mienshao to hear who nodded before charging at Scraggy with her to hands glowing a dark blue glow.

"Focus Blast Scraggy!" Ash declared a little to loudly as Scraggy charged up the Focus Blast, and fired at the approaching Mienshao.

"Deflect it." S.i. muttered again as he tossed around a pokeball in his had while his Lucario, and Pikachu stood by attentively watching the battle.

Mienshao nodded as she stopped charging, and batted away the Focus Blast with one of her paws that was still glowing a dark blue glow.

"Headbutt!" Scraggy nodded before he launched himself headfirst at Mienshao not even realising how stupid this was.

"Dual Chop." S.i. Grumbled as he sighed audibly.

Mienshao nodded sighing sadly as she swung her other paw down on Scraggy a split second before he had reached Mienshao. Scraggy was surprisingly still concious but was have difficulty getting up to the injury Mienshao inflicted to him earlier.

Mienshao stepped back a few feet to give Scraggy room to get back up as she watched the young Dark/Fighting-type was having a very tough time getting back up.

"Heal Pulse." S.i. muttered as he got up off of the ground, and dusted his cloak off. Mienshao nodded happy as she extended her paws as a light pink ball of energy appeared in between them. Mienshao then opened its arms and the orb broke apart into multiple light pink sparkles, and released waves of light pink energy with light pink sparkles in it that expanded outward, and causing Scraggy to relax as his injuries healed quickly.

Ash was baffled by this as up until now S.i. or rather his pokemon were being very ruthless when they battled. S.i. stared at Ash, an Scraggy for what felt like a few minutes before muttering to himself about stupid kids abusing their pokemon, and then he spoke, "Listen up Ash. I want you to forfeit. I don't like having to beat the living hell out of weaker pokemon. Especially if they're infants. Your pokemon don't deserve the beatings I'm giving to them so if you don't throw this battle I'm going to force you to, and trust me you don't want that at all."

Ash thought that over for another few minutes before nodding his head, and speaking, "Why? Why do you care about my pokemon?"

"Because you obviously don't." S.i. answered shocking, and enraging Ash, "I'm surprised all of your other pokemon haven't abandoned you yet since you've abandoned them."

"What are you talking about!? I haven't abandoned any of my pokemon!" Ash snarled pissed off at this jerk who would accuse him of such Truths.

"Then what do you call someone who catches a bunch of pokemon, trains with them, bonds with them, promises to not abandon them, and then goes to some far away region where when he normally would have his pokemon professor send over said pokemon for the regional conferance, but doesn't?" S.i. said to Ash frowning annoyed.

"What!? You're wrong! I-" Before Ash could finish S.i. continued.

"Your no better than Samus, and Damian. At least Paul bothered to change his ways. Your worse than your were before. You don't even bond, or do any hardcore training anymore with your pokemon. You make me sick." S.i. finished as Ash soon became quiet as he let it sink in.

"Here is a word of advice: If you don't intend to ever use the pokemon again then either release them, or trade them to someone who won't abandon them." S.i. added before closing his eyes as he recalled Mienshao, and Lucario.

"Now then I'm going to force you to end this. Show me his Truth!" S.i. announced as he called out one of his most powerful pokemon yet.

Ash, along with everyone else in the stadium's, and everyone who was watching this jaws dropped as dark clouds quickly decended upon the stadium as floating before them was the one thing no one would thought they would ever see.

"HOLY FREACKING MOTHER OF ARCEUS! IT'S A BLACK RAYQUAZA!" Iris screamed at the top of her lungs as manny people ran out of the stadium terrified for their lives, while some others just sat there, and wetted themselves.

Ash stared up at the shiny legendary he had only seen in this one dream he had in Sinnoh involving a Mismagius, Cynthia, and pokemon fusion no weirder than any other dreams he had involving Cynthia, or Mismagius in general. He then screamed like a little girl, wetted himself, shitted himself, grabbed Scraggy, and Pikachu, and then... he ran like hell back to Kanto. Because if there is one thing Ash Ketchum should do immediately after losing at the Unova League is... GET THE HELL OUT OF UNOVA YOU PONCE!

"This was all very... anticlimatic." S.i. muttered as he pulled his hood down to reveal he was in fact... Ash, but the differences in his appearance being that his long untamed raven hair was tied into a ponytail at the back. The top still had its spiky nature, but it was more tamed, with him having bangs covering his forehead. Even with his hair covering some of his face, his face still seemed to shine through it all. His face was devoid of the baby fat he once had, and now had a very mature look to it. All in all he looked much more attractive to members of the opposite sex if a majority of the woman who stayed to get a look at his face were now blushing furiously. This Ash seemed much more badass than the 10-year old who just ran home to his mother more than likely grabbing all of his other Unova pokemon to take with him.

"Come on let's go." Ash said to Pikachu who nodded as the two of them left to go back to their dimension in the pokemon fanfiction multiverse, while this author ponders over if writing this fic was a good ideal or not. Probably not. If any of you could do better then I would like to see.

* * *

**Luckenhaft: Done, and now I'm going to go take a cold shower to rid myself of these impure pokephilistic thoughts involving Keldeo's horn.**

**TYL V2 Ash: Do I really get those pokemon in TYL V2?**

**Shinryu: Yes. Yes you do.**

**TYL V2 Ash: Well... I'm going to have a very hard time not being called a mary sue.**

**Shinryu: Yup. If anyone is curious S.i. is the cover-name Luckenhaft would give to Ash in an Ash gets betrayed by his friends, and becomes a badass fic. It may not be good but it's better than Red, or Satoshi. N wrap this up will you?**

**N: Sure. (Pulls out a piece of paper with a lot of writing on it, and reads.) Will the owner of the following Guest review please step forward, "the new unova series is written by a new Japanese director the old one who wrote the kanto to sinnoh anime died.**

**Many might not be familiar with the name of Takeshi Shudo but children and adults alike recognize and adore his creation, Pokémon. Takeshi Shudo breathed his last due to subarachnoid hemorrhage in Japan.**

**On the 29th of October, Takeshi Shudo collapsed in the smoking area of Nara railway station in Nara city, Japan and was rushed to the hospital immediately. Takeshi Shudo was given the necessary treatment by efficient doctors in the Nara hospital but he succumbed to his death, the reason being subarachnoid hemorrhage. Takeshi Shudo was became the chief writer for the original Pokémon television series and went on to write the first three Pocket Monsters feature films.**

**Takeshi Shudo was a remarkable writer who created animated series and intelligent characters like Pikachu from Pokémon and other contributions like Minky Momo, Martian Successor and Idol Tenshi Youkoso Yoko. The three full-length films of Pokémon were also made possible by his awesome work. Takeshi Shudo will always stay alive in the heart of his fans the world over."**

**N: (Continues reading the paper.) If you are one of my fangirls I will let you take a picture of me hugging Touya without our shirts on. WHAT!?**

**Shinryu: (Grabs paper, and reads.) If you are a fanboy I will get you a picture of Cynthia, and Skyla, and Elesa in swimsuits together. (Pauses, and pictures that in his head while drooling.) **

**TYL V2 Ash: Luckenhaft is still as pervertedly stupid as allways. (Hiding his blush.)**

**N: Agreed. (Also hiding his blush.) At times he is worse than Shinryu. **

**TYL V2 Ash: Since he finds implied Yaoi to be funny at times.**

**N: I blame fanfiction.**

**TYL V2 Ash: I blame TV.**

**Shinryu: I blame education.**

**Luckenhaft: I blame the world. Which is why I'm nukeing America. (Pauses.) Damn I forgot to work the phrase, "Channing all over your Tatum." in this fic. Read, and Review people. It gives me more power over your feeble minds. :)**


End file.
